Cantata
by Reveire
Summary: Lamentos dulces.


**Renuncia:** Todo a

 **Notas:** Esto no tiene sentido, perdón. Sólo quería desahogarme *se seca una lágrima*.

* * *

 **Cantata**

* * *

Kaori tenía los ojos empañados de eternidad y la voz de violín desafinado. Él ha de recordarla así, de vez en cuando, en las noches tibias que la sueña y el insomnio lo vence torturando su piano taciturno. Kousei suele pensar a veces que ella era algo así como una mitómana consentida.

(«Pero no es así. Es mentira, totalmente mentira. Tú fuiste un sueño tan dulce, Kaori»).

Kousei es un melómano roto y gusta de enredar sus dedos temblorosos en las baladas de sus teclas; saboreando sus días tristes, con esas infancias borrosas y ese amor angustiado que tiene la voz de un violín desafinado. A Kousei ya le es costumbre pensar que él tiene un sonido roto, asqueroso, muerto.

(«Pero no es así, Kaori. Ya que tú eres ese sonido que nace de mis dedos»).

De repente piensa, en medio de la noche helada: «Cuánto deseé ser la melodía de tu llanto, amor mío. Ser la verdad de tu mentira que incluso hoy prevalece contra mis ojos. Quiero incluso hoy besarte los párpados cerrados a pesar de que estés lejos, contra la inexistencia. Déjame dedicarte este amor que anda tan triste, tocando el piano polvoriento del rincón, y juraré que en el fondo de mi abismo oiré tu melodía nostálgica que me responde con ese mismo cariño eterno. Incluso si la noche me vuelve ciego quiero buscarte entre las estrellas y cantarte hasta que te extingas. Quiero temblar bajo tu alma, e incluso más, Kaori».

Pero es imposible, entonces.

Kousei comprende tristemente que toda esa balada, esa sinfonía que se traba en su garganta, no es más que un lamento de amor repetitivo; sin la carcajada limpia de ella que resuena detrás de él y le halaga el sonido tú eres el mejor acompañante que tengo, ¿lo sabes, no?. No podrá jamás ver esas lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas, conmovida por el sonido tembloroso de él.

La sueña cada noche, entonces. Y lo único que puede acabar haciendo, entre lamentos insignificantes, es rogarle aturdido que por favor no se vaya, que se quede con él y se deje secar esas lágrimas tristes. Quiere arrancarla de las garras turbias e impedir que ella se extinga para siempre. De repente, mientras su sonido triste se desvanece, Kaori deja de ser ojos empañados de nostalgia o un lamento de amor perdido entre partituras: pasa a ser una eternidad magna, tierna, que lo acobija en las noches crudas.

(«Pero entonces, entonces…La eternidad tiene el sonido de violín y la voz susurrantes con la alegría por entre rincones. Igual que tú, Kaori, ¿ya? Perdóname, perdóname…»).

Así que, ella no está, y por ende mueren sus sonidos viciosos. Hace frío bajo su garganta y le tiemblan las manos cuando se pudre la música bajo sus dedos. Soñando con la nada misma, piensa en ella y descubre que su mundo tiene la nostalgia enredada entre sus dientes.

Ella no está, ella no está.

(«desde que te amo,

lloro por los cielos turbios,

y beso a la amargura incluso si mi música es temblorosa

Pero si ya no estás, ¿qué será de todo aquello?»).

Sin embargo en medio de esa larga noche están los labios fantasmales de ella que le besan la piel muerta y sus dedos se ablandan, sonándole el alma como una sonata. «Nosotros somos algo así como una cantata, ¿verdad?». Y entonces todo ese lamento eterno ya no tiene demasiada importancia; pues el recuerdo de ella, con ojos empañados o siendo una mitómana consentida (realmente no importa), siempre aparece con esa sonrisa impecable que se despide tristemente, pero amándolo, al fin y al cabo. (Ambos son música eterna, en medio de la angustia que nadie presenció).

Ella no está pero,

(la ama, la ama, la ama, la ama.

Todas sus baladas y todas sus sinfonías,

rotas o tristes, con esas melodías que

se enredan entre sus llantos muertos

están llenas de ella,

que lo ama desde la nostalgia)

se escucha su sonata, entonces, su violín triste. Y Kousei, hundido, no puede ser más feliz por entre toda esa angustia.

Sin darse cuenta, la sueña en el piano, en la angustia, en las calles, en la infancia y en la piel. Así que Kousei no puede hacer otra cosa más que amarla, con toda su mediocridad. Y la imagen de ella siempre le está, nostálgicamente, sonriendo.

.

.

Es Abril todos los días, de repente.

.

.


End file.
